


Imagine Your OTP, Bro

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, dialogue based fic, ransom and holster being the little shits they are, ransom and holster ship it, the guys find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just imagine it.</p><p>(Written for wrotemyown on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Your OTP, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP, bro.

“Imagine it. Imagine that cute adorable Southern pie nerd, and he’s like… I dunno, sitting on something, I was gonna say the couch but Bitty won’t touch the couch. No. He’s actually walking into the kitchen, and he’s starting to bake a pie. Those things come out of nowhere right? And then Jack’s coming over to visit and Bitty has like, this big ol’ Bitty grin on his face. All the grin. ANd like, he’s trying to keep it contained, but seriously, man, we’re not THAT dense! You light up every time you see Jack. And yeah, we know you have a boyfrined, but, come on, bro. He’s right there. Just… go for it already.  
  
So like, imagine your OTP and Jack is standing there with that sort of dopey smile on his face, because it’s _Jack Zimmermann_ and he tries to play it cool but he’s such a total dope. And he’s standing there and Bitty has flour on his nose and is holding this big steaming Welcome pie and Jack’s just like, what is the occasion, it’s not my birthday or anything, because of course Jack’s just that humble, he knows he won a big popular youth award and all of that shit, but Bitty just has that sweet grin on his face and the flour on his nose (and isn’t that cute) and he tells Jack, he tells Jack not to be so humble, to brag a little, and Jack does that thing with his hair and he’s going red - how can Bitty not see that Jack is totally into him? We’ve had this pegged since, like, Sophomore year-”  
  
“-wasn’t it Johnson who figured it out?”  
  
“-shut up. So imagine your OTP and they’re standing there and they’re too awkward to say anything and- wait. Wait.  
  
Does Jack Zimmermann have flowers? What’s going on? He’s wiping the flour off of Bitty’s nose and… what is happening? What is happening Jack is giving Bitty flowers this is it this is it this is it they’re finally confessing they’re finally-”  
  
“Bitty. I don’t want us to have to hide things anymore. I know it’s my career but… the guys at least should know-”  
  
“OH MY GOD WAIT WAIT DID I JUST HEAR THAT RIGHT WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK-”  
  
“OH MY GOD I KNEW IT I TOTALLY KNEW IT”  
  
“So uh imagine your OTP was canon the whole time and nobody fucking knew it? And they’re…. they’re uh. They’re angrily… walking over to… you and…”  
  
Jack Zimmermann was laughing. Actually laughing, but Eric Bittle was most definitely not as he peered over the back of that disgusting couch and _glared_ at the two hiding behind it.  
  
“Ransom, Holster. Bless your sweet hearts but THAT CAMCORDER HAD BETTER NOT BE ON.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus chapter: Bittle then denies Ransom and Holster pie for like, a week until they get on their knees and beg for forgiveness.
> 
> They do it.
> 
> They aren't really sorry.


End file.
